projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
SHIELD SLASH! ¦ Sword with Sauce (Alpha)
Jared plays Sword with Sauce where he pretends to be Captain America. Synopsis Jared is playing Sword with Sauce when Yungtown was streaming it. Jared finds an enemy and kills it. He shows off the types of weapons and kills more enemies. Jared likes to spiderman around. The metal blade is the best weapon in the game, and he fires them into a room, killing all the enemies inside. Jared is killed by a guy with a shotgun. Jared promises to try harder, but is killed immediately. Jared blocks a lot of bullets with his sword, and is soon taken down. Jared kills an enemy right in the brain and laughs. Jared can zap the enemies. Jared breaks some windows, and barely avoids being shot, only for someone with a gun to come out and shoot him point blank. Jared and an enemy double KO each other. Jared puts up a spear trap. His trap didn't work. Jared hasn't used the black hole yet, and gets someone with the metal blade. Jared shoots some darts, and waits for an enemy to come to him before stabbing him. Jared uses the black hole, and the enemy vanishes. Playing this game with a gun is uninteresting. He throws 10 ninja stars at one enemy. Jared climbs up onto the roof. Jared wants to shoot two guys at once, but they separate too quickly. Jared is running out of fun toys to use. Jared drops on the enemy. Jared laughs as the spear trap hits them in the skull! He starts using more spear traps and encourages them out. Jared jumps back onto the roof to down stab on an enemy. Jared laughs as he uses another black hole to make someone no longer exist. He gets two enemies in a black hole. The last enemy gets shocked, and Jared wins the level. Jared swaps out some of his weapons. Jared can swap the sword for a shield and 'Captain America' dudes. Jared heads to the harbor. This is Jared's favorite mode. He shield slashes an enemy, and laughs at how funny it was. Jared uses the shield slash on every enemy he can find. He struggles to use his hook shot. Jared decides to clear out a boat. The shield doesn't always come back if it is thrown far enough. He gets his shield back after killing a dude with his darts. Jared can fly his drone around. He is killed as he was looking at his drone. Jared tries again, and promises to be faster. He keeps on missing with his hook shot. He tries to kill two dudes with his shield, but doesn't do it right. Jared can block the enemy's bullets, and shoot them back. He hits a guy from around a corner. Jared takes out three guys with one swing! Jared starts taking out dudes with his metal blades. He throws out poison gas, and an enemy eventually walks into it. Jared is shot at while he is distracted by the gas. He throws his shield down at two more enemies. With ten enemies left, Jared searches for an enemy on his own. Jared unnecessarily bounces the shield off a wall. Jared wants this to be a Captain America game. Jared shows how to use the wall climbing items. He doesn't do a good demonstration. He throws the final enemy off the edge. Jared uses the bow for the final level. He is killed quickly, only getting one kill. The bow takes a bit to actually kill enemies. Jared gets stuck in his inventory, and is killed. Jared laughs as he gets killed. The shield is too good, so he goes back to that. Jared gets surrounded by a lot of enemies and is killed. Jared discovers that he can punch. He kills a lot of enemies with his shield. Everything in this game was super fun. Jared loved it. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos